Dearest
by dhitta
Summary: Update chap4! Naruto yang sekarang memakai seragam kuning team sepak bolanya tampak lebih tampan dan keren. Apalagi ditambah dengan adanya keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis melewati pipi sampai garis rahangnya. Astaga,membuat Hinata menelan ludah..RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Moshi…moshi…..para readers! Balik lagi sama dhitta! Author abal yang nekat muncul di dunia fanfiction!!! *digaplok tetangga karena tereak-tereak*

Kali ini dhitta ga muncul dengan The Shinobi Gank atau Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir loh..........! *promo mode: ON*

Mencoba muncul dengan pairing NaruHina nih....! Cari sensasi baru selain bikin fic SasuSaku!

Mungkin akan sangat amat gaje, maka dari itu dhitta peringati dari sekarang, bagi para readers yang udah tahu kualitas author abal ini untuk segera menjauh.....!!!!!!

Jangan salahkan dhitta kalo begitu readers baca fic ini, langsung kejang-kejang!!!

Dhitta selalu menerima kritik dan saran para readers lewat review!!! Mau nge-flame juga ga apa-apa ko, dhitta ikhlas.....*pasang tampang alim*. Asal jangan sadis-sadis ya!!!! *ditampar sampe terbang ke angkasa*

Note: disini Neji jadi kakak kandung Hinata...selanjutnya tidak ada yang berubah, mungkin karakter Neji kuubah sedikit saat berhadapan dengan Hinata dan Hanabi. Sisanya tetap cool seperti biasanya.

Summary:Ibu....aku sangat merindukanmu. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi. Itulah saat terakhir ku bertemu dengan ibuku. Hanya ibuku yang mampu mengerti diriku. ' Tuhan setidaknya masih ada mereka yang memberi warna dalam kehidupanku.....'. NaruHina RnR

Disclaimer: Punya Masashi Kishimoto selalu.....!!!!

**Dearest**

**Chap1**

Hinata POV

Hyuuga..

Apa tanggapan kalian ketika mendengar nama itu? Kaya....terhormat....atau terpandang...?

Setidaknya itulah image yang selalu melekat dalam diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Ya...aku adalah salah seorang gadis yang mungkin sangat beruntung karena bisa menyandang nama Hyuuga.

Pekenalkan namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Atau orang lebih senang mengenalku dengan sebutan Hinata salah seorang pewaris Hyuuga Corp. Sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang travel dan pariwisata. Atau Hinata si jenius dari keluarga Hyuuga, meskipun kecerdasanku ini masih kalah dibanding dengan kakak kandungku Hyuuga Neji dan adikku Hyuuga Hanabi.

Aku adalah seorang siswi kelas II di salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang cukup ternama di Konoha. Aku cukup disegani disini. Selain karena sifat kakakku Neji yang agak sedikit overprotektif, disini aku adalah satu-satunya siswi yang masuk Konoha Gakuen tanpa test sedikitpun.

Aku menggunakan sertifikat peringkat satu dalam suatu ajang siswi berprestasi tingkat internasional. Sertifikat ini dapat menjamin diriku untuk masuk sekolah yang aku inginkan sampai universitas. Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa bersantai-santai, ayahku selalu menuntutku untuk bisa mendapat nilai sempurna dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Jika itu tidak terwujud maka siksaanlah yang akan kudapatkan. Paling tidak dua atau tiga pukulan harus rela kuterima. Inilah yang menyebabkan aku terus berusaha mengejar nilai terbaik. Takkan kusia-siakan setiap kesempatan yang hadir dalam hidupku. Seperti mengikuti berbagai macam lomba.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jalan hidupku. Mereka semua hanya mengetahui bahwa selama ini hidupku begitu sempurna. Memiliki semua yang kuinginkan, harta yang mungkin tak akan pernah ada habisnya, memiliki masa depan yang cerah, memiliki rupa yang sempurna, menjadi idaman semua laki-laki, bahkan sampai memiliki seorang kakak yang tampannya luar biasa.

Mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa selama ini aku kesepian. Tidak bisa bergaul dengan bebas, karena ayahku hanya memperbolehkanku untuk bergaul dengan kalangan yang sederajat dengan diriku, yang sebanding dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Ayahku beralasan agar pikiranku tidak tercemar dengan pikiran orang-orang rendahan.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan ayahku itu. Harta dan kekuasaan memang telah membutakan mata hatinya. Bukankah semua orang sama saja! Sama-sama ciptaan Tuhan kan? Kenapa harus dibeda-bedakan?

Rasanya aku iri sekali jika melihat kehidupan gadis-gadis seusiaku. Bisa bebas bermain, bersenang-senang dengan sahabat atau mungkin kekasih mereka. Sedangkan aku harus berkutat dengan semua aturan dari ayahku yang kolot itu.

Huh.....memikirkan ini memang sangat melelahkan. Biarkanlah semua ini mengalir seperti air. Siapa tahu akan berakhir bahagia seperti dongeng – dongeng anak perempuan yang dulu sering dibacakan ibu padaku.

Ibu....aku sangat merindukanmu. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi. Itulah saat terakhir ku bertemu dengan ibuku. Hanya ibuku yang mampu mengerti diriku.

"Tok...Tok....."

Suara ketukan pintu kamar itu dengan sukses membangunkanku dari lamunan panjangku. Atau mungkin lebih cocok dengan sebutan renunganku.

" Hinata, sudah waktunya makan." Aku kenal dengan suara itu.

" Tunggu sebentar, Neji-niisan. Niisan duluan saja aku akan menyusul!" Jawabku lembut seperti biasanya.

End Hinata POV.

" Ayo cepat, nanti ayah marah!" Neji sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin menarik tangan Hinata untuk menuju ruang makan. Ia memasuki kamar adik kesayangannya itu. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Rambut Hinata nampak bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin malam.

" Hei kau sedang apa Hinata? Nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Neji dengan sigap langsung menutup jendela kamar Hinata.

" Hanya menikmati pemandangan malam." Jawab Hinata sekenanya. Membuat lelaki tampan berusia 19 tahun itu menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

" Kau sakit? Atau ada masalah?" Tanya Neji khawatir. Sejenak ia tinggalkan image cool khas Hyuuga yang selama ini melekat dalam dirinya.

" Aku baik-baik saja! Niisan tak perlu khawatir." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman lembut khas dirinya. Neji langsung menghela napas lega. " Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kalau ada masalah ceritakan pada.."

" Niisan....Neesan....!" Pekik Hanabi memotong pembicaraan Neji. Ia ternyata sudah ada didepan pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka.

" Hanabi...! Mana sopanmu? Ketuk pintu kalau mau masuk kamar orang lain!" Neji langsung menceramahi Hanabi.

" Ini kan bukan kamar orang lain, Niisan! Ini kamar Neesan!" Bantah Hanabi.

" Walaupun ini kamar Neesan tetap saja kau harus mengetuk pintu, Hanabi! Jangan ulangi lagi atau Niisan akan mengadu pada ayah!" Ancam Neji sambil mencubit pipi Hanabi yang mirip bakpao.

" Niisan seperti anak kecil, beraninya mengadu terus!" Hanabi menggembungkan pipinya sambil berkacak pinggang menantang Neji.

" Kau ini...berani manantangku ya! Ayo kita duel!" Neji juga ikut-ikutan berkacak pinggang dan mulai meladeni adiknya itu.

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua saudaranya itu. Terutama kakaknya. Padahal biasanya Neji selalu bersikap cool dan terkesan angkuh, intinya khas Hyuuga. Tetapi sepertinya tingkahnya ini berubah ketika berhadapan dengan Hinata dan Hanabi. Lagi-lagi desakan sang ayah yang memaksa Neji harus menjaga kharisma dan imagenya sebagai pewaris keluarga Hyuuga.

" Sudah ayo kita turun, ayah sudah menunggu!" Ajak Hinata menghentikan perang kecil antara Neji dan Hanabi.

" Ah...Neesan tidak asik!" Hanabi menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

" Yang tidak asik itu kau, Hanabi!" Ujar Neji gemas lagi-lagi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hanabi.

" Niisan!!!" Pekik Hanabi keras.

' Tuhan setidaknya masih ada mereka yang memberi warna dalam kehidupanku.....'

End Chap 1

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa....................apa-apaan ini....?!

Pendek banget udah gitu gaje banget! Konfliknya belum terasa. Apalagi romance!

Maaf ya readers bergubung ini baru prolog jadinya begini deh.....!

Bocoran chapter 2: akibat sebuah pertemuan singkat, hidup Hinata jadi berubah. Kira...kira siapa yang telah merubah hati Hinata?

Tunggu kelanjutannya hanya di chapter 2.....!!!!!!!!!

Sudikah para readers untuk me-review fic ini?

Atau mau langsung nge-flame? *langsung pundung dipojok kamar mandi*


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi...Moshi...!

Dhitta kembali....Jrengjreng...! *pake background sound biar keren dikit*

Terima kasih banget buat para readers! Aku gak nyangka fic ke tiga ku ini bakal diterima oleh para readers!

Maafkan dhitta karena chapter 1 pendek sekali, tapi dhitta akan berusaha untuk tetap memanjangkan fic ini di chapter berikutnya!

Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mereview!!!

Enjoy it.....!

Summary : " Apa kau melakukan hal seperti ini ke semua kakak kelas di sekolah?" " Bukan begitu...A...ku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau senpai adalah kakak kelas!"

Disclaimer: Naruto punyaku..........! *digampar* Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto deh!!!

**Dearest**

**Chapter 2**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Gelap bukan karena hari sudah memasuki malam, tetapi karena awan-awan mendung yang menggantung di langit. " Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan" Gumam seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di atas trotoar jalan besar yang bisa dibilang sepi. Sesekali ia melihat cemas ke arah langit.

Setelah beberapa kali melihat ia mulai mempercepat jalannya. Rambut indigonya yang hari ini ia ikat satu tampak bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama gerak tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Saat akan mulai berlari tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan memandang heran ke arah sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Sebuah bola kaki menggelinding ke arah kakinya dan berhenti tepat saat menyentuh ujung sepatunya.

" Eh..." Ucapnya spontan. Ia merunduk dan mengambil bola itu.

" Hei...! Bisa kau lempar bola itu kesini!" Teriak seseorang ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu, Hinata nampak terkejut dan langsung menengok kesana kemari mencari asal suara.

" Sebelah sini!" Teriak orang itu lagi, mempermudah Hinata untuk mencarinya. Benar saja Hinata langsung mendapati sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap, berambut kuning mencuat yang bisa dilihat mirip seperti buah durian. Ia sedang berdiri sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran dengan tangan kanannya.

Hinata segera menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan kecil yang ada diantara dua gedung tinggi. Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah ketika melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Wajahnya tampan, ada tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Mereka berdua sekarang berdiri berhadapan.

" Maaf, boleh aku dapatkan bolaku sekarang nona?" Tanyanya agak sedikit canggung sambil melirik kearah bola miliknya yang masih ada di tangan Hinata. " Ah...ma..maaf! Ini bolamu!" Hinata segera memberikan bola itu.

" Kau baru pulang ya?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk Hinata seperti sedang menginterogasi.

" Ah....i...iya." Entah kenapa kebiasaan gugup Hinata kambuh saat berhadapan dengan laki-laki ini.

" Kenapa baru pulang? Bukannya jam pulang sekolah itu pukul 2 siang?" Tanyanya lagi, dan masih dengan nada menginterogasi Hinata.

" Aku ada pelajaran matematika tambahan, Jadi pulang terlambat!" Hinata menjawab, sebenarnya ia tidak mau menjawab tapi tidak tahu kenapa sepertinya kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

" Oh...pasti dengan Kakashi-sensei ya?" Hinata benar-benar bingung sekarang, darimana orang itu tahu jam sekolahnya, bahkan sampai guru matematikanya.

" Maaf darimana kau tahu semua tentang sekolahku?" Tanya Hinata mulai berani, sudah tidak ada nada gugup lagi.

" Dari seragammu!" Jawab laki-laki itu enteng. Membuat Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Seragamku?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk kerah baju seragamnya.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku satu sekolah denganmu nona!" Jawab Naruto menyeringai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

" Satu sekolah denganku?" Tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut.

" Aku sudah lebih dari satu jam bermain disini jadi agak sedikit pegal." Naruto berkata dengan nada menyindir. Hinata tahu akan hal itu dan langsung menjabat tangan Naruto.

" Hyuuga Hinata!" Senyum langsung terlihat di wajah tan Naruto. Dan kalian tahu senyuman itu dengan sukses langsung memunculkan semburat merah dikedua pipi Hinata.

" Kau kelas berapa?" Naruto sudah melepaskan tangan Hinata. Tapi senyumannya masih belum hilang, sepertinya kecantikan Hinata yang membuatnya terus mempertahankan senyuman.

" Aku kelas II-4, kau sendiri Uzumaki-san?"

" Wah...! Itukan kelas unggulan! Aku kelas III-2! Hehehe...!" Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata langsung kaget luar biasa, ia segera menunduk dalam.

" Maafkan aku Naruto-senpai, aku tidak tahu kalau senpai adalah kakak kelas! Maafkan atas aku yang tidak sopan ini!" Hinata berkata dengan sedikit bergetar. Ia masih terus menunduk, sampai Naruto memegang bahu mungil Hinata, memaksa gadis bermata lavender itu untuk bangun dan menatapnya.

" Apa kau melakukan hal seperti ini ke semua kakak kelas di sekolah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat.

" Bukan begitu...A...ku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau senpai adalah kakak kelas!" Hinata berkata gugup dan memejamkan matanya. Ia takut Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu karena kata-katanya yang biasanya dianggap lancang oleh para senior disekolahnya. Entah kenapa di Konoha Senior High School, senioritas masih saja berlaku. Sehingga banyak senior yang seenaknya saja pada juniornya.

" Kau salah paham Hyuuga! Aku tidak akan marah ko, malah aku senang tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan 'senpai'! Lagipula jarak kita kan hanya setahun! Kenapa harus ada senioritas?" Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum. Mata birunya melembut dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Hinata.

" Maaf, Naruto-senpai aku..."

" Stop...!" Naruto langsung menghentikan kata-kata Hinata. " Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk bicara kalau kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan 'senpai'!" Ancam Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

" Baik...Uzumaki..."

" Naruto, kau boleh panggil aku dengan nama itu!" Naruto langsung menginterupsi.

" Ya...Naruto-kun!" Jawab Hinata sedikit bingung, takut salah.

" Ya...itu lebih baik! Aku boleh memanggilmu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

" Eh...tentu saja boleh!" Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dengan Naruto. Baru kali ini ia menemukan kakak kelas seperti Naruto. Mereka berdua saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain seakan mereka sudah kenal lama, sampai-sampai sudah hampir jam lima sore.

" Ya ampun...sudah jam segini!" Ucap Hinata sambil melihat jam tangan hitam yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya yang putih. " Naruto-kun, aku pulang dulu ya, sudah sore." Jawab Hinata bangkit dari duduknya.

" Aku antar ya!" Naruto menawarkan.

" Tidak usah Naruto-kun! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Tolak Hinata sopan. Padahal ia juga takut pulang sendirian.

" Tidak usah sungkan, aku juga sudah mau pulang kok!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Hinata.

000000000000

Selama perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata hanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Sampai-sampai...

" Ano..." Kata-kata itu keluar secara bersamaan dari mulut Naruto dan Hinata. Membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Hinata hanya menundukan wajahnya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

" Kau saja duluan...!" Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya.

" Ano...sepertinya kau sangat menyukai sepak bola ya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat kearah bola Naruto yang sedari tadi dimainkan Naruto.

" Tentu saja! Kau sendiri? Apa kau suka dengan sepak bola?" Tanya Naruto balik. Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia jadi teringat dengan wajah Gai-sensei, guru olahraga yang pasrah saat melihat Hinata menendang bola ke arah gawang. Bukan pasrah karena pasti masuk, tapi karena pasti tidak masuk.

" Aku sepertinya tidak berbakat dalam bermain sepak-bola. Soalnya setiap kali menendang bola ke gawang pasti tidak masuk. Aku jadi kesal!" Jawab Hinata, membuat Naruto tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

" Kok bisa begitu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menahan tawanya saat menyadari ada aura horor di sekitar Hinata.

" Mana ku tahu Naruto-kun. Padahal syarat untuk naik kelas adalah mendapat nilai diatas 7.5. Kalau pelajaran olahraga terutama sepak bolaku jelek, berarti aku tidak naik kelas..." Hinata menunduk sedih. Ia tak dapat membayangkan reaksi ayahnya nanti jika melihat nilai olahraganya jelek seperti kelas I dulu.

" Kau mau belajar?" Pertanyaan Naruto benar-benar seperti angin surga. Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar(?).

" Tentu saja aku mau, Naruto-kun! Tapi siapa yang akan mengajarkanku?" Ia menunduk lagi.

" Aku!" Jawab Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri ditambah dengan cengiran khas dirinya. Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya lagi.

" Hei Hinata-chan, aku ini adalah ketua tim inti sepak bola sekolah kita! Jadi jangan meremehkanku ya!" Naruto sedikit menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil.

" Aku tidak meremehkanmu kok Naruto-kun! Kalau begitu kapan kau akan mengajarkanku?" Tanya Hinata sedikit merajuk, agar teman barunya ini tidak ngambek.

" Besok akan ada latihan, tapi aku tidak latihan besok! Aku akan mengajarkanmu besok sepulang sekolah jangan sampai telat ya!" Naruto langsung mengintruksi Hinata.

" Siap kapten!" Hinata berkata ceria sedikit meledek. Sejenak ia meninggalkan beban hidupnya ketika bertemu dengan Naruto. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan Hyuuga mansion.

**End Chapter 2 **

Alhamdulillah Ya Allah....hambamu ini telah menyelesaikan chap 2 dari fic berjudul dearest...

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review! Maaf ya kalau Gaje!

Readers : Udah biasa!!!!!

Jawab review dulu ah...

**Light-Sapphire-Chan**

oh...light-chan!*boleh kan dhitta memanggilmu light-chan?*

Ini kritik yang sangat membangun...! Aku jadi terharu...! *hiks..hiks* terima kasih atas saran di review-mu ini light-chan! Jadi membangun semangatku lagi yang rada oon kalau bikin fic terutama NaruHina jadi semangat lagi...!

Telah ku apdet! Terima kasih Light-chan!!!*digampar*

**Hinania HyuMaki malez login**

Iya nih Naruto nya ngumpet dulu...!Hihihi*ditendang gara2 ketawa gaje*

Tebakanmu benar Hinania-chan! Naruto muncul di chapter 2!!! Selamat!!!*meluk-meluk Hinania*

Telah ku apdet!

**KuRo15**

Telah ku apdet...terima kasih sudah mereview! Nee-san jadi terharu!*sok tua*

**Uzumaki Uru**

Uru-chan!!!*mata berbinar*

Terima kasih sudah mereview!!! Mini drama yang bagus uru-chan! Tapi kenapa harus menjelek-jelekan Neji My LORD?!

Neji juga biar gondrong tapi seksi *seksi apa nih? Keamanan apa olahraga?**di kaiten Neji*

Tunggu Fic NejiTen ku ya uru-chan...! Masih dalam proses! *promo mode:ON*

telah ku apdet!!!

**rukiahinata**

Udah kupanjangin Rukia-san!!!*Lu kira jalanan dipanjangin?!*

Telah ku apdet! terima kasih reviewnya!!!

Terima kasih buat para readers yang telah mereview! Review chap 2 ku ya! Kalo mau flame juga ga apa-apa ko! (asal jgn sadis-sadis)...

Khe...semoga hari-hari para readers menyenangkan!!!(tentunya setelah baca dearest buatan dhitta XD) *ditendang rame-rame*


	3. Chapter 3

Wah akhirnya apdet juga!!!

Langsung aja kaga banyak cuap langsung mulai....

Tapi sebelumnya makasih dah review! Maaf kalo Hinata-nya OOC.....*digebuk*

Soalnya kebayang pribadi dhitta yang rada autis....*ditembak mati *

Summary:

Disclaimer: Punya om kishi....! Oiya om kishi tadi dhitta dkk, bikin drama Naruto loh buat hari guru!!!*ditendang*

Dearest

Chap 2

**Hinata POV **

" Akhirnya istirahat juga..." Aku menghela napas lega, saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

" Hinata, tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan ya!" Hari ini seperti biasa Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku membawa tumpukkan buku matematika ke perpustakaan. Sebenarnya capek juga sih kalau harus menuruti semua perintah dari sensei yang satu sepertinya Kakashi-sensei tidak tahu peran murid laki-laki dan perempuan. Buktinya hanya aku yang disuruh membawa lebih dari 10 buku cetak yang tebalnya bukan main, padahal kan banyak murid laki-laki dikelasku. Huh...merepotkan! Tunggu...kenapa aku jadi seperti Shikamaru?

" BRUK" Hari ini aku memang sedang sial. Sudah har i ini disuruh bawa buku, ditabrak orang pula. Aku sukses terjatuh dan buku-buku yang kubawa ikut jatuh bergelimpangan.

" Maaf..aku tidak sengaja!" Ucap orang yang menabrakku tadi. Aku masih sibuk memunguti buku yang bergelimpangan tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak menggubris kata-kata orang yang menabrakku tadi.

" Hinata-chan?" Suara bening itu langsung membuatku kaget. Siapa lagi pemilik suara itu selain...

" Nar...Naruto..-kun" Lagi-lagi gagapku kambuh. Wajahku benar-benar memanas saat menatap mata biru langit milik Naruto-kun.

" Maaf ya Hinata-chan! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu!" Naruto-kun langsung membantuku memunguti buku yang kubawa.

" I..ya ti..dak apa..apa Naruto-kun!" Jawabku sambil menunduk.

Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku memunguti buku yang jatuh. Tapi sebagian buku yang tadi diambil Naruto-kun tidak ia berikan padaku. Naruto-kun membantuku berdiri.

" Kakashi-sensei yang menyuruhmu membawa buku sebanyak ini?" Tanyanya lembut. Suaranya benar-benar menyejukkan hatiku.

" I..ya"

" Baiklah ayo!" Ajaknya langsung sambil menarik tangan mungilku.

" Tap..tapi Naruto-kun aku harus.."

" Mengantarkan buku ini ke perpustakaan kan? Biar ku bantu! Setidaknya aku ini bukan laki-laki seperti Kakashi-sensei yang tega menyuruh murid perempuan untuk membawa semua ini."

Naruto-kun memang laki-laki istimewa. Tentunya laki-laki istimewa kedua setelah Neji-niisan. Ia mau membantu juniornya seperti ku. Tapi aku harus bersabar. Lihat saja, banyak sekali kakak kelas perempuan yang kami temui, langsung memasang tampang bete dan tak jarang mereka memberikan tatapan horor padaku. Mungkin karena melihat kedekatanku dengan Naruto-kun.

**End Hinata POV**

0000000

Hinata dan Naruto telah selesai menaruh buku-buku itu di perpustakaan. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

" Naruto-kun.." Hinata memulai pembicaraan

" Ya ada apa?"

" Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut belajar sepak bola denganmu hari ini Naruto-kun." Hinata menunduk sedih, karena hari ini ia batal belajar dengan kakak kelasnya yang baik itu. Tadi pagi Kakashi, guru matematika Hinata menjadwalkan hari ini ada tambahan belajar dengannya sepulang sekolah.

" Oh..tidak bisa belajar besok kan?" Naruto memberi usul.

" Semoga saja..." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

" Kenapa bilang seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya, kali ini ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Biasanya Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, dan Kurenai-sensei, telah membuatkanku jadwal tambahan setiap harinya, tanpa sepengetahuanku..."

" Oh...itukah sebabnya mengapa kau selalu pulang sore hari?" Naruto bertanya, nadanya sangat lembut.

" Iya..ayahku yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya. Jadi maaf ya Naruto-kun..." Hinata kembali menunduk ketika ia menyebutkan kata 'ayahku'.

" Begitu ya...kalau tidak belajar bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nilai baik?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sepertinya pria tampan berambut pirang ini gemar bertanya.

" Tidak tahu...aku akan berusaha semampuku saja! Mungkin saja ada keajaiban yang bisa membuat kakiku ini jadi sehebat kakimu ketika menendang bola!" Ujar Hinata semangat sambil menggerakan kaki kanannya seperti gerakan menendang.

" Hahaha...kau ini! Keajaiban tidak akan datang begitu saja Hinata-chan!" Naruta mengusap kepala Hinata lembut. Sejenak Hinata teringat pada kakaknya, Neji. Ia kembali menunduk sedih. Ia pasrah jika nanti mendapat nilai jelek dipelajaran olahraga.

" Kenapa kau tidak meminta jadwal tambahan olahraga dengan ayahmu?" Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto bingung.

" Meminta jadwal?"

" Iya! Setiap hari kan ayahmu meminta Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei untuk membuat jadwal pelajaran tambahan untukmu. Kenapa kau tidak meminta ayahmu untuk membuatkan jadwal pelajaran olahraga? Dengan begitu kau bisa belajar, dan tidak akan mendapat nilai merah dalam pelajaran olahraga. " Usul Naruto. Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata merasa dirinya adalah gadis terbodoh di dunia karena tidak terpikir olehnya hal seperti itu.

" Iya juga ya." Gumam Hinata.

" Baiklah aku akan meminta ayah untuk melakukannya. Terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun!" Ujar gadis berambut indigo itu senang.

00000000000

Hyuuga mansion....

Suasana makan malam yang seperti biasanya. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun. Semua orang yang ada dimeja makan sepertinya terlalu malas untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hinata tampak gelisah. Hanabi sang adik adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kegelisahan Hinata.

" Neesan...kenapa gelisah begitu? Makanannya tidak enak ya?" Tanya Hanabi polos sekaligus memecahkan keheningan. Neji langsung memandang Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

" Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Bicaralah!" Suara dingin milik Hiashi terdengar. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang ayah. Hinata masih menunduk memandang lantai ruang makan. Ia terlalu takut untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya sendiri.

" Ano...Ayah a..ku ingin bi...bicara sesuatu..." Gumam Hinata pelan. Pelan sekali sampai-sampai hampir tak terdengar.

" Ayah tahu, bicaralah!"

" Aku ingin jadwal tambahan matematika ku besok digantikan dengan tambahan olahraga..." Hinata berkata mantap namun ia tidak dapat menutupi rasa takutnya. Buktinya butir-butir keringat sudah mulai meluncur bebas di pelipisnya.

" Diganti? Kenapa harus diganti?" Hiashi masih tetap melanjutkan acara makannya, ia berbicara tanpa melihat Hinata. Benar-benar orang yang memiliki ego tinggi.

" Seminggu lagi akan ada pengambilan nilai sepak bola...Hinata ingin mendapatkan nilai yang baik dalam pelajaran olahraga..."

" Olahraga bukan pelajaran yang penting, Kau tahu itu!" Hiashi bisa berkata seperti itu sekarang, tapi nanti ketika Hinata mendapat nilai jelek, ia akan marah. Ralat, bukan hanya sekedar marah tapi mengamuk.

" Ayah, kupikir Hinata benar. Apa salahnya jika Hinata menginginkan nilai yang baik dalam pelajaran olahraga? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika raport Hinata diisi dengan nilai sempurna? Ayah tahu kan, selama ini Hinata selalu mendapat nilai merah dalam pelajaran olahraga..." Neji angkat bicara. Ia berbicara sesopan mungkin agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Hiashi.

Hiashi langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang tajam kearah Neji dan Hinata bergantian.

" Sebagai putra keturunan Hyuuga, Kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu padaku, Neji! Karena ayah tidak sedang berbicara denganmu!" Hiashi berkata dingin. Tak lupa juga ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'pantas'.

" Maafkan atas perkataanku tadi ayah..." Neji langsung menunduk sopan. Ekspresinya tetap datar, tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Sepertinya ia sudah mati rasa terhadap tingkah laku ayahnya.

" Kali kau kumaafkan! Dan kau Hinata! Ayah mengizinkanmu untuk mengikuti tambahan itu, selama tiga hari! Tapi jika nilai olahragamu tetap tidak membaik nantinya, ayah pastikan kau akan menerima akibatnya!"

Awalnya Hinata tersenyum namun setelah mendengar ancaman Hiashi, ia menjadi sedikit takut. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menarik lagi kata-katanya. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan ayah dan saudara-saudaranya.

000000000

Tok...tok...

" Masuk...!"

" Niisan..." Hinata mendapati Neji sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku tebal.

" Hinata? Ada apa?" Tanya Neji lembut.

" A..aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Niisan, karena sudah mendukungku tadi!" Hinata tersenyum dan mengmbil posisi duduk disebelah kakaknya itu.

" Sama-sama kau pantas mendapatkannya! Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berfikir untuk memperbaiki nilai olahragamu? Bukankah biasanya kau memilih pasrah?" Tanya Neji.

" Ummm...sebenarnya kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki. Dia seniorku disekolah. Dia juga ketua tim inti sepak bola disekolahku! Ia sangat baik padaku Niisan!" Hinata mulai menceritakan kali pertamanya ia bertemu Naruto. Bahkan sampai adegan tabrakan Hinata dan Naruto dikoridor sekolah.

Neji yang mendengar cerita Hinata mulai menebak-nebak bahwa ada perasaan dalam hati Hinata terhadap seniornya itu.

" Oh..begitu! Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" Neji bertanya pada Hinata.

" Bertemu dengan..."

" Iya bertemu dengan seniormu yang bernama Naruto itu! Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya! Bolehkan? Besok aku akan kesekolahmu pada jam istirahat!" Neji berkata sambil menepuk bahu Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya terbengong dengan reaksi kakaknya itu. Tak disangka pilihan untuk curhat dengan kakaknya itu justru berbuah pertemuan Neji dan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

End chapter 3

Huwaaaaaaaaaa...! Maap makin lama makin GaJe!

Aku kayaknya ga bakat bikin fanfic.....

Oh iya sudikah para readers untuk review?

Soalnya aku masih butuk saran dan kritik....kalo mau nge-flame juga gapapa....hehehehe

Jawaban Review:

Kuro15

Iya nih Hinata kubikin jadi OOC...hehehe*dibakar*, terima kasih sudah mendukungku ya Kuro!! Telah ku apdet..kutunggu review darimu!

Uzumaki Uru

Adegan mesranya nanti ada kok Uru-chan! Yang sabar ya! Kayaknya aku mau discontinued aja deh fic ini...hiks...hiks...

Soalnya gak bakat bikin NaruHina...khehehehe...makasih sudah review!

Haibara Kawaii

Iya nih...dhitta doyan cerita yang rada slow sih Haibara...ntar dibikin konflik yang lebih mantab dah!*betawi mode:on*

Terima kasih sudah review dua chapter sekaligus!!

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hah..ternyata dhitta sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak meneruskan fic ini! Dan dengan mendapat restu dari para readers sekalian...*dibakar*

Dhitta akan melanjutkan fic ini. Sebenarnya mungkin fic ini tak akan sepanjang Shinobi Gank (yang sekarang pun belum rampung-rampung), tapi dhitta juga tak jamin kalo fic ini tidak panjang..hihihihi*digebuk*

Note : Disini Hinata, Konan, Sasame, dan Ino seumur yaitu kelas dua SMA, sedang Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dkk itu kelas tiga SMA. Maaf kalo masalah umur ini author terlalu maksa...hehehe...

Oke! Enjoy it...

Summary :

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, orang yang telah berhasil membuat dhitta jadi sulit untuk tidak berkhayal tentang chara-chara Naruto.

**Dearest **

**Chapter 4 **

" Hinata-chan! Apa benar kau sedang dekat dengan Naruto-senpai?" Suasana ribut dikelas tak menyulutkan semangat seorang gadis blonde dikuncir tinggi untuk menginterogasi gadis dihadapannya.

" De..dekat?" Gadis berambut indigo yang sedang diinterogasi itu malah balik bertanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang, mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya untuk melancarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

" Kudengar kalian malah sudah pacaran!" Tambah si rambut ungu yang sedang sibuk dengan burung-burung kertasnya, Konan.

" Eh...Ti..tidak! Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun!" Hinata, si gadis berambut indigo menyangkal.

" Naruto-kun? Kau bahkan tak menambahkan kata senpai pada namanya! Apa kalian sudah sedekat itu?" Ino si gadis blonde menyipitkan matanya. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan curiga.

" Tapi, kalaupun benar tak ada masalahnya kan?" Sahut Sasame mendukung, seketika tiga pasang mata mengarah padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino, Shion dan Hinata sendiri.

" Mak..maksudku tak apa kan, Naruto-senpai kan tampan! Kupikir cocok saja untuk Hinata-chan yang cantik!" Wajah Hinata langsung memerah manakala mendengar pernyataan Sasame.

" Memang tampan sih, dibilang manis juga manis..." Konan mengangguk-ngangguk.

" Tapi apa ia bisa dibilang anak baik-baik?" Tanya Ino, mata birunya mengarah ke Hinata yang sudah gemetar.

" Dibilang playboy juga tidak terlalu sih, setahuku ia hanya baru pacaran sebanyak tiga kali!" Konan memberikan informasi.

" Memang dengan siapa saja Konan, kok aku tak tahu?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Sebagai orang yang biangnya gosip, ini adalah hal penting untuk mengetahui siapa saja mantan-mantan ketua klub sepak bola yang gantengnya ga ada yang ngalahin.

" Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu sih Naruto-senpai baru saja putus dengan Sakura-senpai." Jelas Konan.

" Huwaa! Sakura-senpai dari kelas III-4? Astaga senpai mulus itu mantan Naruto-senpai?" Pekik Sasame tak percaya. Bagaimanapun rasanya beruntung sekali jika seorang Naruto bisa mendapatkan Sakura, atau mungkin sebaliknya?

" Bukannya sekarang Sakura-senpai itu dengan Sasuke-senpai ya?" Ino menambahkan.

" Memang! Kabarnya sih, Naruto-senpai putus dengan Sakura-senpai gara-gara Sasuke-senpai.." Ya..ending-endingnya mereka jadi bergosip ria. Hinata hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

" Tapi rasanya aneh, Sasuke-senpai dan Naruto-senpai kan bersahabat!" Komentar Sasame.

" Hahh...sudahlah, lupakan masalah Sakura-senpai! Kita kan sekarang sedang membahas masalah Naruto-senpai! Bagaimanapun sekarang Hinata sedang dekat dengan Naruto-senpai kan! Lanjutkan ceritamu Konan!" Perintah Ino seenak udel. Hinata hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Lalu Naruto senpai juga pernah berpacaran dengan Temari-senpai!" Semua menyambut penjelasan Konan dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka. Semua tercengang, ketiga mantan dari Naruto adalah seorang gadis populer, cantik dan mulus.

" Astaga! Temari-senpai yang sekarang pacaran dengan Shikamaru!" Pekik Ino tak percaya.

" Iya! Aku sih dengar dari Karin-senpai! Kalian tahu Karin kan? Itu loh fansgirl nomor satunya Sasuke-senpai! Gadis kelas III-5 yang rambutnya merah dandanannya menor!" Konan menjelaskan. Yakin diujung sana Karin lagi bersin-bersin gara-gara diomongin.

" Kalau dilihat dari karakteristik mantannya, kau ini masuk dalam kriteria Naruto-senpai loh Hinata-chan!" Seru Sasame senang. Hinata hanya tersenyum-senyum malu. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa akan menyukai Naruto atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ia mengagumi sosok senpainya itu.

" Benar Hinata! Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Konan menyelidik.

" Ak..aku hanya mengaguminya saja..." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

" Hm, kagum itu beda tipis dengan cinta ya? Tapi kau harus berhati-hati! Kau ingat kan kalau Naruto-senpai itu berasal dari mana?" Konan bertanya ga jelas.

" Kelas III-2.." Jawab Hinata pelan.

" Nah itu dia! Kelas III-2 kan terkenal bandel dan bodoh semua muridnya!" Bisik Ino pelan, takut ada yang mendengar. Disekolah mereka senioritas sangat dijunjung tinggi, jadi bisa dilabrak mereka kalau ketahuan mengomentari kakak kelas.

" Tapi Ino-chan, bukan kah Sai-senpai juga berasal dari kelas III-2, berarti Sai-senpai bandel dan bodoh dong!" Komentar Sasame polos. Ino yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan death glare pada gadis manis berambut jingga itu.

" Mungkin mereka bodoh dalam pelajaran akademik, tapi dalam non akademik tidak kan? Buktinya Naruto-kun ketua klub sepak bola, kemudian kapten dari group inti sepak bola sekolah! Ia juga tidak sombong dan mengizinkan adik kelasnya sepertiku untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan senpai...ups..!" Langsung saja Hinata menutup mulutnya. Ia langsung mengutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya berbicara seperti itu didepan teman-temannya.

" He...Hinata-chan, kau menyukai Naruto-senpai ya?" Tanya Sasame polos tak percaya Hinata bisa mengeluarkan pernyataan begitu panjang, jelas dan tidak ada gugup didalamnya.

Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Dilihatnya sekarang ketiga sahabatnya itu sedang meledeknya habis-habisan.

0000000000000000000000

Jam istirahat telah dimulai. Bel telah berdering dan ratusan murid telah menghambur keluar ruangan kelas untuk beristirahat. Tujuan utama para murid ini keluar kelas adalah kantin. Tempat dimana kau bisa melepas rasa laparmu. Selain kantin, sebagian siswi perempuan memilih mengobrol dikelas sambil memakan bekal mereka.

Tapi tidak untuk salah satu siswa ini. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, ia justru sedang ada di atap sekolah. Menikmati tiupan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah rupawan miliknya. Kemeja putih berbalut dasi merah miliknya melambai-lambai terbawa angin. Tubuh dengan postur tegap miliknya berdiri mantap didekat tiang pembatas. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya, lalu kemudian membuka kembali. Dan ketika mata sebiru samudera itu terbuka, pandangannya selalu mengarah kearah yang sama.

Pandangan matanya tak beralih dari objek semula sampai terdengar suara derap langkah kecil yang mendekat kearahnya.

" Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?" Suara seorang gadis tertangkap oleh saraf indera pendengarannya. Detik berikutnya ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata hijau zambrud mendekat kearahnya. Seketika pandangannya langsung melembut.

" Sedang menikmati udara pagi hari.." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Menikmati udara pagi? Seperti bukan dirimu saja!" Sindir si gadis. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, anggaplah itu sebagai tanggapan dari sindiran si gadis.

" Kau sendiri? Bukannya dijam istirahat seperti ini kau memilih untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu dikantin ya?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

" Sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah meninggalkan kebiasaan itu dan ketempat ini..." Ujar Sakura. Diarahkan pandangannya sama dengan arah pandangan Naruto. Ia kembali tersenyum.

" Sasuke? Kau mengikuti kebiasaannya ya?" Tanya Naruto. Ia bukan tidak mengenal Sakura, sangat kenal malah. Mereka pernah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sebuah hubungan persahabatan. Hubungan itu kandas setelah kurang lebih enam bulan mereka bersama.

Hanya mereka yang tahu tentang putusnya hubungan itu. Tapi rumor beredar kalau penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka adalah akibat seorang laki-laki tampan berambut hitam bermata onyx. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, rekan satu team sepak bola Naruto.

" Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Belum saja Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama, Naruto telah memberinya pertanyaan kedua.

" Baik. Aku sendiri sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan Sasuke." Jawab Sakura pada akhirnya. Entah kenapa Naruto malah menanggapi jawaban Sakura dengan tertawa.

" Hei..kenapa tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu tahu!" Ujar Sakura sambil memukul bahu Naruto ringan. Ia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan berhenti tertawa.

" Menyesuaikan kau bilang? Saat denganku kau tak pernah melakukan itu!" Seru Naruto geli sendiri.

" Kau ini kan berbeda dengan Sasuke! Kau kan orangnya gila-gilaan, cuek dan berisik, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kalem dan irit bicara! Wajar kan kalau aku harus menyesuaikan diri!" Omel Sakura.

" Itu sebabnya kau ada disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi, setelah berhasil mengontrol diri. Ingat ia habis tertawa tadi.

" Hm...Sasuke sering kesini. Ia bilang, ia tidak suka tempat ramai dan berisik. Membuatnya pusing. Mau tidak mau aku harus suka kesini juga kan?" Sakura meminta persetujuan.

" Tak harus begitu juga!" Ucap Naruto tidak setuju dengan asumsi Sakura. Gadis berambut pink alami itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Kudengar dari Ayame, kau sudah jarang berkumpul dan mengobrol dengan teman-temanmu! Apa itu benar?"

" Hm, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menemani Sasuke disini. Lama sekali sampai waktu istirahat selesai, ia baru mau mengantarku kembali ke kelas..." Curhat Sakura. Naruto langsung menatap lembut sepasang mata indah mantan kekasihnya itu. Dulu tatapan itu penuh cinta dan rasa. Tapi kini semua telah berubah, hanya ada tatapan biasa antara sahabat dan tak lebih.

" Kau tak perlu menjadi Sasuke jika ingin bersamanya. Dan kau juga jangan mengingkari keinginanmu sendiri, jika tak sejalan dengan keinginan Sasuke selama itu masih masuk akal tolaklah. Jadilah dirimu sendiri Sakura..."

" Tap...tapi aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku jika aku tidak menurutinya.."

" Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan jika kau mempercayainya. Kalian bersatu karena kalian saling mempercayai dan memahami kan? Jika kau memahami Sasuke, seharusnya Sasuke juga memahamimu kan?" Nasihat Naruto.

" Hm aku mengerti..." Sakura mengangguk.

" Aku mengenal Sasuke. Percayalah, aku tahu kau pasti tak betah dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang seharian tidur disini kan?" Naruto kembali tertawa sesaat setelah mengingat kebiasaan sahabatnya yang suka tidur di atap sekolah.

" Loh kok kau tahu?" Pekik Sakura tak percaya.

" Dulu jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya, aku pernah menemani Sasuke ketempat ini. Dan ujung-ujungnya ia hanya mencuekkanku dan tertidur pulas disini, ia tak akan bangun kecuali bel masuk berbunyi kan?" Kekeh Naruto. Sakura sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan itu, ternyata Naruto jauh lebih mengenal Sasuke dibanding dirinya.

" Dengar Sakura, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Bersatu dengan Sasuke bukan berarti kau harus menjadi seperti dirinya. Cuek, pendiam, bicara kebanyakan 'Hn', jarang senyum, kebanyakan menyeringai, kalau jalan suka masukin tangan kedalam saku, irit bicara, pelit, jarang mentraktirku..." Sakura tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Naruto saat menyebutkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kekasihnya.

" Jadilah dirimu dan kalau bisa ubahlah Sasuke-mu itu jadi lebih sedikit ceria! Bahkan saat menerima piala kejuaraan sepak bola nasional saja hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak tersenyum...hah..!" Keluh Naruto.

" Baiklah akan aku usahakan. Akan kupastikan ia tersenyum saat menerima piala lagi!" Seru Sakura bersemangat, Bagaimanapun Naruto sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang katanya sudah jarang bersosialisasi lagi. Setiap ada waktu luang selalu saja menghilang dari peredaran. Tapi begitu melihat senyum itu,Naruto jadi lega.

" Hm, sudah waktunya aku kembali! Jangan lupa pesanku tadi Sakura! Sampai jumpa!" Ujar Naruto sambil sekilas memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura.

" Terima kasih Naruto!" Pekik Sakura. Sekilas ia dapat melihat cengiran khas Naruto dan mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki pirang itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki seperti Naruto. Baginya kehadiran Naruto dapat membawa kehangatan dan kenyamanan bagi siapapun yang ada disekitarnya termasuk dirinya.

Cklek...

Suara pintu yang menjadi akses tempat masuk keatap sekolah terbuka. Dari pintu itu nampaklah sosok seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap. Secara fisik ia berbeda jelas dengan Naruto. Kulitnya putih pucat berbeda dengan kulit Naruto yang sewarna karamel. Rambutnya hitam mencuat kebelakang, mata onyx miliknya tajam bak elang. Rahangnya keras dan sudut bibirnya tak tertarik meskipun tengah berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Di jas sekolah yang terpasang rapi serta dikancing itu tersemat sebuah nametag yang berisikan nama identitasnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak. Kakinya yang panjang berjalan mendekati tubuh langsing Sakura. Tangannya yang semula masuk kedalam saku perlahan terulur menyentuh kepala Sakura.

Cup...

Kecupan ringan dari Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus dikening lebar Sakura. Itulah salam pertemuan ala seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekilas, pandangan mata Sakura kembali tertuju ke objek utama tempat dimana pandangan mata sapphire milik Naruto tertuju. Yaitu kearah lantai tiga sekolah. Tempat dimana siswa-siswi kelas II ditempatkan. Dan disanalah tepat dikelas II-4, nampak bayangan seorang gadis bermata lavender cantik berada. Bagai permata, ia tampak berkilau ditengah teman-temannya.

' Semoga kau bisa membahagiakan Naruto...Hinata."

00000000000000000000

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Namun Hinata masih saja belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Untung saja hari ini kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji tidak jadi datang sekolah. Setidaknya ia tidak bertemu Naruto hari ini. Ingat kakaknya itu sudah berniat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun karena ada urusan kuliah yang mendesak sehingga dibatalkan.

Bukannya Hinata tak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia hanya malu bertemu dengan Naruto. Apalagi jika mengingat perbincangan dengan Ino, Konan dan Sasame tadi. Hah...mengingatnya saja sudah membuat pipinya bersemu. Apalagi bertemu? Dan Hinata harus menerima kenyataan bahwa selama satu jam kedepan ia akan bersama Naruto untuk tambahan jam olahraga supaya nilai test olahraganya minggu depan dapat bagus.

Apa ia tahan untuk tidak pingsan jika bertemu dengan orang setampan dan sekeren Naruto? Hah...perasaan aneh ini pasti lebih dari rasa kagum. Ya, perasaan kagum Hinata pada Naruto telah bertransformasi menjadi perasaan suka.

" Hinata!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut ungu mendadak masuk keruangan kelas mereka yang kosong. Hinata, kalau saja ia punya penyakit jantung mungkin ia akan langsung mati ditempat akibat mendengar suara siapa lagi kalau bukan Konan yang sangat tidak elite itu.

" Kau harus keluar! Team sepak bola Naruto-senpai sedang berlatih dengan team sepak bola Kiba dari kelas II-3!"

Deg...mendadak kepala Hinata pusing mendengar nama Naruto disebut. Melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat memerah, langsung saja Konan menarik tubuh lunglai Hinata keluar.

Diluar, seluruh siswa dan siswi telah berebut ingin melihat secara langsung latihan yang lebih pantas disebut pertandingan karena Inuzuka Kiba, kapten team basket kelas II sengaja mengajak team basket inti Naruto untuk bermain.

Berhubung kelas Hinata ada dilantai tiga, jadinya para siswa dan siswi itu berjubel dan berkumpul di tembok pembatas. Untung saja tembok pembatasnya kuat, kalau tidak mungkin sudah ambruk.

" Permisi maaf permisi! INO!" Pekik Konan yang sibuk menerobos agar berdiri didepan. Sedangkan Ino yang biasanya langsung menyahut ketika dipanggil kini tak menjawab, karena sibuk dengan aktivitasnya mengikuti gerak sang pujaan hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai dari team Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasame hanya memandang pemandangan dibawahnya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Takut tiba-tiba saja tembok pembatas runtuh mungkin. *author berlebihan*

" Hinata! Lihat itu Naruto-senpai!" Seru Konan sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto berada.

Hinata yang masih agak linglung itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Berhubung jarak antara lantai tiga dan lapangan jauh sehingga membuat para pemain itu nampak kecil.

Pandangan mata lavender Hinata bergerak mengikuti kearah mana bola bergulir. Pertama sang kiper siswa berbadan besar yang ia ketahui bernama Juugo itu menendanga bola. Bola terus bergulir ke arah kaki pemain berkulit pucat Sai. Tak berhenti setelah itu Sai mengoper bola kearah pemuda berambut abu-abu, Suigetsu.

Setelah sampai ditengah lapangan bola berpindah kekaki siswa berambut raven, Sasuke. Setelah lama bola itu dikaki Sasuke, terlihat ia gagal mempertahankan bola dan berpindah kekaki kapten team kelas II, Kiba.

Hinata tak berkutik saat melihat sosok berambut kuning mencolok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kapten team inti Uzumaki Naruto.

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto telah berhasil merebut bola dari kaki Kiba, dan dari jarak yang cukup jauh ia mengarahkan bola itu kearah gawang.

" YEAH!" " GOL!" Teriak semua siswa Konoha Senior High School.

" NARUTO-KUN!" "NARUTO-SENPAI!" Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para fansgirl Naruto mulai menggema. Bahkan terlihat dari ruang guru, para guru-guru yang biasanya stay cool itu terlihat bersorak girang.

Dan Hinata bukanlah orang yang berani mengeluarkan ekspresi kebahagiaannya. Sehingga ia hanya tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan kecil. Tapi mata lavendernya tak lepas dari sosok kuning idolanya itu.

Riuh para siswa-siswi Konoha Senior High School semakin terdengar manakala melihat sang bintang lapangan, Naruto kini sedang tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah lantai tiga. Tepat dimana seorang Hyuuga Hinata berada. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sudah tak dapat diukur lagi berapa merahnya wajah Hinata saat itu.

000000000000000000

" Kau melihatku cara bermainku tadi?" Tanya Naruto yang sambil mengambil posisi duduk disamping Hinata. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk dibawah pohon tak jauh dari lapangan barat sekolah. Tempat mereka akan berlatih hari ini. Awalnya Naruto ingin mereka berlatih di lapangan utara sekolah, namun lapangan tersebut sekarang sedang dipakai untuk latihan rutin team.

" I..iya." Jawab Hinata gugup setengah mati. Naruto yang sekarang memakai seragam kuning team sepak bolanya tampang lebih tampan dan keren. Apalagi ditambah dengan adanya keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis melewati pipi sampai garis rahangnya dan akhirnya bermuara didadanya yang bidang. Astaga, melihatnya saja membuat Hinata menelan ludah.

" Kenapa? Kau gugup ya Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Spontan Hinata langsung menutup matanya rapat.

"Pluk.."

Suara tepukan halus dikepala Hinata. Perlahan gadis berparas indah itu membuka mata lavendernya. Disanalah ia menatap Naruto dengan mata birunya yang lembut.

" Tak perlu gugup jika berada disampingku! Santai saja, oke?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajah Hinata yang semulanya merah padam itu perlahan mulai normal. Hanya ada semburat merah tipis diwajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, hanya dengan sekali tatapan mata Naruto, bisa membuat Hinata menjadi hangat dan tenang. Benar-benar membius.

" Aku sudah bertanya pada Guy-sensei. Ia bilang kalau materi test untukmu minggu depan itu melewati tiga aspek yaitu menendang bola, menerima atau menghentikan bola dan melakukan gerakan tanpa bola. Pertama kita mulai yang mudah dulu yaitu teknik gerakan tanpa bola." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Inilah awal dari latihan mereka.

" Yang paling penting dari permainan sepak bola adalah sejauh dan sekuat apa kau bisa berlari. Kita mulai lari bolak-balik dari titik ini..." Naruto menginjak sebuah bulatan berwarna biru tepat dimana ia dan Hinata sedang berdiri. " Sampai ketitik sana..." Hinata tersenyum. Tak terlalu jauh hanya sekitar dua ratus meter jarak tempuhnya.

" Dalam satu menit, aku akan menghitung jumlah putaran larimu!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat.

1

2

3

" PRIT...!" Peluit telah dibunyikan oleh Naruto pertanda Hinata sudah mulai berlari. Naruto hanya manatap geli cara berlari Hinata. Langkah kakinya kecil, sehingga ia tak banyak putaran yang ia lakukan dalam satu menit. Setelah satu menit berlalu, Hinata hanya bisa berlari sebanyak dua kali putaran bolak-balik.

" Hosh...hosh...hosh..bagaimana...hosh...Nar...Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

" Hm...sepertinya kau harus banyak berlatih...lihat aku ya.." Hinata hanya bisa menahan napas saat menyadari lari Naruto yang cepatnya astaga. Bayangkan jika dalam satu menit Hinata hanya mampu memperoleh dua putaran, Naruto bisa mencapai 15 putaran! Astaga, Hinata mau pingsan lihatnya.

" Oke, sekarang kita mulai dengan aspek kedua yaitu menendang bola..." Naruto memberikan arahan.

" Ada enam teknik gerakan menendang, yaitu menendang dengan kaki bagian dalam, dengan kura-kura kaki penuh, kura-kura kaki bagian dalam, ujung jari kaki, kura-kura bagian dalam dan tumit. Tapi karena kau perempuan jadi kita belajar dua teknik saja yaitu dengan kaki bagian dalam dan ujung jari kaki.." Jelas Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

" Begini caranya..." Naruto mulai menendang satu dari tiga bole yang dihadapkan kegawang. Dan semuanya masuk dengan gerakan fantastik. Hinata melongo melihatnya.

" Coba tunjukan gaya menendangmu Hinata-chan..." Perintah Naruto setelah kembali menyusun ketiga bola itu ketempat semula. Hinata menelan ludah, bagaimana kalau tidak masuk.

" duk..." Bola ditendang Hinata. Jangankan masuk, sampai kegawang saja tidak karena bola menyusur di tanah sehingga sebelum sampai gawang bolanya sudah berhenti bergulir. Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

" Yah...maaf.." Gumam Hinata malu.

" Tak apa, majukan kakimu..." Hinata memajukan kakinya. Naruto berjongkok dan mulai membimbing kaki Hinata untuk mengikuti arah gerakan kakinya. Hinata menahan napas saat merasakan sentuhan tangan kekar Naruto di kaki jenjangnya yang tidak tertutup seragam olahraga.

" Nah kalau begini tinggal arahkan tanganmu yang satunya kedepan dan satu lagi kebelakang...seperti ini..." Astaga Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, ia membantu Hinata mengarahkan tangannya dan mulai membantu kaki Hinata agar bergerak lebih lentur dan bertenaga.

Dirasakannya tubuh Hinata yang panas dan gemetar. Membuatnya tertawa geli.

" Jangan gugup, santai saja! Aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan kok..!" Canda Naruto. Tapi itu malah semakin membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Detak jantungnya berdetak keras seperti mau copot. Apalagi ditambah deru napas Naruto yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Membuatnya geli.

' Tuhan, semoga aku tidak mati karena berlatih dengan Naruto-kun...' Doa Hinata dalam hati.

End Chapter 4

Hueheheh...gaje banget nih! Betul...betul...betul!

Inilah yang dapat dhitta berikan pada semuanya...terima kasih atas reviewnya ya!


End file.
